Yomi Uchiha
is one of the last surviving Uchiha clan members, who has been part of ’s splinter group, and left after the climax of the . Presumed is that Yomi followed Asano’s decision to abandon their last remaining family members. Therefore, together with his best friend and saviour, they became the “Kamiumi”, and recruiting Asano's niece to become their third member. Appearance Personality History Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Sensory Perception Sound-based & Chakra-based Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Yomi, similar to Asano, is a victim of the . In each battle, children above seven year old were sent into the battlefield, in order to fight against the persuaders that wished to obtain the secrets of the clan. Having succeeded the rite of passage - now recognised as an adult - and of age, Yomi had joined the battlefield and first-handedly witnessed more brutality than before. In one of the many battles, Asano and Yomi fought together, and, ended up being cornered by the Iwa-nin. The father of Yomi came to their rescue, being concerned about the children’s status, and managed to intercept the fatal blow himself. Seeing his father falling before him, to protect him, Yomi awakened the Sharingan with three tomoe and, when the Iwa-nin beheaded him, Asano and Yomi both awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. Having practised chakra control together with Asano, Yomi has the capability to keep his Sharingan activated, if not constantly, only to disable it after overly using his Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he can perceive chakra, predict i.e. movements and has a liking to use the wheel to copy his opponent’s actions. Similar to Asano, Yomi learned of a kinjutsu technique, Izanagi, and would later cast it to bring his best friend back to life, after escaping the prison of Izanami. Obviously, Asano became blind in his left eye, while Yomi in his right eye. To return the favour, Yomi transplanted his left eye to Asano’s as a replacement for his blind eye, and, placed the blind eye in his own: this had been done while his saviour was still unconscious. Both his eyes shaded to a faint and lifeless colour, a sign that Yomi had lost his sight. Mangekyō Sharingan Yomi awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan with Asano at the same time. The pair witnessed the brutal death of his father during the . With the newly obtained powers, the duo mercilessly ended the lives of the Iwa-nin. Exposed with Asano, Yomi used the left eye to utilise the short-range version of Kamui – allowing him to warp a target with physical contact to his dimension, and has given him the feat to become “intangible”. It's presumed that his right eye utilised the long-range version of Kamui. Bushidō Kenjutsu Different Stances Synopsis Image Gallery Yomi Uchiha 6.jpg|Present Yomi Yomi Uchiha 7.jpg|Yomi as child Yomi Uchiha 3.jpg|Young Yomi Yomi Uchiha 8.jpg Yomi Uchiha 4.jpg Yomi Uchiha 2.jpg Team Crimson.jpg|Konoha's Samurai Asano and Yumi 2.jpg|Yomi and Asano Yomi Uchiha 5.jpg|Older Yomi Behind the Scenes Quotes Trivia * Yomi or Yomi-no-kuni (黄泉 or 黄泉の国?) is the Japanese word for the land of the dead (World of Darkness). According to Shinto mythology as related in Kojiki, this is where the dead go to dwell and apparently rot indefinitely. (Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yomi) * Databook: ** Yomi is a character from the series: 'Spiraling Delusions'. Category:Torment's Hell Category:Spiraling Delusions